<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slightly unbalanced by gentlewaltz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836855">slightly unbalanced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz'>gentlewaltz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>someone i love ripped through me (a soulmate au) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demetri's pov sort of, M/M, Soulmate AU, how demetri feels, okay yes i might be a little obsessed with my silly little Demetri's cat headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlewaltz/pseuds/gentlewaltz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into the aftermath of Demetri's arm breaking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>someone i love ripped through me (a soulmate au) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>slightly unbalanced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so sorry this is short i have a hard time writing longer pieces but so far the grand total of the entire series is about 2.2k words... um i hope this isnt too ooc im rewatching cobra kai (slowly) hopefully i will improve...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Demetri isn’t sure what to feel as he walks out the hospital beside Hawk, the two of them wearing identical casts. It was painfully obvious why they both had broken arms.</p><p>   Samantha and Chris had already left. They were silent almost the entire time they were there. But Demetri knew how they were feeling inside; he felt it, too. Maybe more than either of them.</p><p>   Hawk was sandwiched in between the mothers; blocked from Demetri’s sight. He could almost feel the shame radiating from the women. Maybe even from himself.</p><p>   At home, Demetri went straight to his bedroom. He couldn’t handle talking to his parents. Not yet. Not when he didn’t know what to say. In the hours after the snapping of his (and Hawk’s) arm, no words were exchanged. Nothing to acknowledge their situation.</p><p>   He was ready to flop onto his bed when he saw his cat sitting near his pillow. Ron always knew when he needed some comfort.</p><p>   His arm felt weird with a cast. Slightly unbalanced.</p><p>   Demetri took off his shirt and didn’t bother to put a new one on, then slid on a clean pair of shorts. Home.</p><p>   Sitting on his bed was easy, but he struggled to find a comfortable position laying down. Especially with Ron sitting there, although Demetri is thankful for her.</p><p>   Demetri lays down on the remaining third of the bed that is not taken up by a cat, rests his cast beside her, and thinks. His mind races at first; from Hawk’s arm to Samantha’s tears to his own mother’s fearful look when she saw Hawk with a matching cast. He remembers worrying about finding his soulmate just minutes before. He remembers the disgust in Tory’s voice, and the furrowing of her eyebrows as she made the connection. He wants to forget.</p><p>   He falls asleep.</p><p>   Ron stands up, stretches, then sits on Demetri’s chest. Home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will be posting the next bit soon!! also. ron is my new favourite oc i really want to write about her more. so sorry to anyone who hates cats but i do not care i will be feeding you ron until the series ends. WAIT what if i write little blurbs of her. that will be my side project. i had something else to say but i forgot... i will edit this when/if i remember.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>